Etéreo
by Nana Walker
Summary: Allen y Moore huyen. Debían correr más rápido, sin detenerse, porque pronto los alcanzaría. Moore Hesse/Allen Walker. Dedicado a Danyeda Goofy Panterita


**Título**: Etéreo — Capítulo 01. Huida

**Extensión**: 570 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Spoilers del manga.

**Disclaimer**: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino. Por ende, no lucro con este trabajo

**Resumen**: Debían correr más rápido, sin detenerse, porque pronto los alcanzaría.

* * *

**Etéreo**

**Capítulo 01. Huida**

Llevan corriendo un buen rato, por el bosque cercano a la ciudad, respirando apenas. Aparecen arboles y sus troncos se interponen en la huida, mientras la oscuridad les engulle los pies, mimetizándolos con el suelo. La mano izquierda de Allen se ha deformado completamente, pareciendo un calamar gigante que intenta comerse todo lo que encuentre a su paso, mientras la derecha sujeta fuertemente la mano de Moore, quien no entiende el porqué están corriendo.

— No hay tiempo para explicaciones— la cortó el exorcista, sin mirarla, mientras salían de la periferia de la ciudad.

Eso había sido todo. Bueno, casi todo: además de no saber la razón de la huida, le inquietaba el hecho de que la mano izquierda pareciera una tela rasgada y no volviera nunca a la normalidad.

Continuaron corriendo, sin mirar atrás, siendo acompañados sólo por el ruido de los pasos que quebraban las pequeñas ramas y molían las hojas secas. Quizá Moore habría sido capaz de sentir la misma adrenalina que mantenía al exorcista en ascuas pero, aunque sospechaba que huían de algo peligroso, el no saber de qué se trataba exactamente o cuán peligroso era este algo le quitaba la inspiración a semejante sensación. En cierto punto de la huida, el brazo izquierdo comenzó, poco a poco, a perder esa forma extraña y a recuperar la anterior. Fue ahí cuando se detuvieron. Ambos comenzaron a respirar entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento que la carrera les había robado.

— Lo sien… to…. Moore…

— Más… importa… nte… que… eso— replicó la chica—. ¿Tienes agua?

— Sí... — contestó, pasándole una cantimplora, extrañado de que esa haya sido la primera pregunta.

La muchacha la tomó con brusquedad y bebió, haciendo sonar su garganta, hasta que un poco de agua comenzó a deslizarse por las comisuras de sus labios. Apenas se limpió la boca con la manga de su blusa, decidió encarar a Allen.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Allen se quedó callado, por lo que Moore, con el entrecejo fruncido, decidió continuar.

— La vez pasada, cuando nos encontramos en la ciudad y desapareciste, quien sabe cómo diablos, también estabas huyendo algo, un cura, ¿no?(01) ¡¿Qué está pasando, Allen?! ¡¿Por qué te están persiguiendo?!

— Es… una historia… un poco larga de contar— balbuceó Walker, tratando de escaquearse del interrogatorio, mientras miraba a todos lados. Apenas recorrió el lugar con la mirada, no pudo evitar reflejar en su rostro una mirada de desesperación—. No puede ser…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Hay alguien más!

— No… lo que sucede es que me volví a perder— respondió, abatido—. No sé donde estamos.

La policía lanzó un suspiró y tomando la mano de Allen comenzó a avanzar en la misma dirección hacia la cual habían corrido.

— Si están tratando de capturarte, no podemos volver a la ciudad— explicó, guiándolo—. Tenemos que seguir avanzando. Después pensaremos en qué hacer.

Mientras era arrastrado por esa mano pequeña y firme, Allen esbozo un amago de sonrisa: Moore seguía siendo la misma chica fuerte que había conocido hace tiempo, cuando aún ni siquiera era capaz de llegar a la Orden Oscura sin perderse en el camino.

Dejando atrás sus elucubraciones y ajustando el paso, continuó avanzando junto a ella. No podía usar el Arca, so riesgo de ser ubicado más rápido por los otros Noés, así que no les quedaba otra opción que buscar un lugar para guarecerse durante la noche. Como había dicho la policía, ya pensarían luego que hacer.

Fin Etereo — Capítulo 01. Huida

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

01: El encuentro al que alude Moore es uno que creé (no es del manga de DGM) y que correspondería al oneshot (Re)take away pain.

* * *

Notas de Autora: Dedicado a mi amiga Danyeda Goofy Panterita, quién lo pedía en tumblr, sin obtener respuesta. La idea inicial era un Smut Oneshot, pero las cosas siempre se me van de las manos. Siento eso, amiga mía.


End file.
